halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John Forge
forge vs douglas How could they fight?one punch from a spartan and a normal human would be dead.like john 117 killed 3 odst thakns to his strenght :That's just one of the many parts in which Ensemble ignored the Halo canon, probably just trying to make Forge look more badass. Same thing as in the Forge vs. Arbiter fight. There's probably no real logical explanation.--Jugus 18:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually they didn't fight, but simply argued. No Spartan would ever begin a brawl. Also, in the fight between Forge and Moramee, the latter only needed to hit the Seargent once with a weak punch to cause him a possible internal haemorrhage. 19:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sergeant Forge confronts SPARTAN Douglas-042 over his recommendation to destroy the Covenant ship carrying Professor Anders. The altercation results in a broken chair, a seal malfunction on a bulkhead door, and a stern interruption by the ship’s AI, Serina; 42 and Forge always eat together in the mess hall following this event. :::-Sounds pretty much like a fight to me.--Jugus 19:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think its more of anger issue. The Spartan expressed his anger on the door rather on the Sergeant's head. Also, Ensemble bend canon, they didn't ignore it... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, maybe that's right. But bending canon is about as bad as ignoring it IMO. I wouldn't mind that much if it was made by Bungie, Joseph Staten or E.Nylund or someone like that. But when it's another company that's never worked with the franchise before, you'd expect them to be a little more careful with the canon issues. Of course, fans can always come up with new possible explanations for all this contrandiction stuff, but it just isn't the same as solid and carefully managed continuity.--Jugus 19:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bungie did announced that they helped in the production of Halo Wars in terms of plot/storyline. Also, this "fight" is created by a number of artists in Halo Wars: Genesis, one of them is Eric Nylund.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I'll stop my ranting. But even if they helped to develop the story, it still doesn't change the fact that it's full of canon contradictions. But then again, what isn't? I don't hate HW or ensemble. In fact, i enjoyed the game and the story. I just think they could've done a better job fitting it into the halo universe. And of course, they could've made it a little less cheesy. Especially the one-liners are kind of frustrating.--Jugus 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bungies cannon isn't as percise as you think, its full of loopholes, they may have increesed the enhancements that they put on the marines after the incident with Sparten 117. its also very likly that Forge is a Sparten 1.1, offspring of marines from the orion project, giving him higher than the normal level of augments naturally in his body, so he could put up a fight against douglas. the cannon is very loose.Laghing rabt 23:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say it's just a reflection of how awesome Forge was meant to be - "look at him, he can go toe-to-toe with a Spartan lololol!" There's no real explanation for it - I imagine that Forge would have done most of the damage in a blind rage, and Douglas would have just done his best not to kill the guy. That seems the most plausible explanation, to me at least. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) MA5B Huhhh... as I recall he uses the MA5C not the B... fix plz... k... thanks! Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 (aka Firehawk77) (Tried to sign but it wouldnt let me for some reason I dk y, Im signed in under my Halo Fanon Account ATM cause im to lazy to log in under my Halo wikia account...) :How can we know that? The MA5B and MA5C are physically identical, and the B entered service first, so its more likely the B. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sgt Forge's Rank "Mistake" Forge could have entered service as an E2, meaning there isn't any error in him being promoted five times and demoted twice. :He should've been demoted to Private and given an RE-4 code - meaning he would be unable to re-enlist. Of course, I doubt the UNSC goes by the U.S. Military's UCMJ (Uniform Code of Military Justice). Smoke 02:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Neural interface In the HW cinematics, the back of Forge's head is shown multiple times and he clearly doesn't have a neural interface. It's supposed to be standard issue for all UNSC personnel. I'm guessing this is just an error on Blur's part, as they made the model and probably don't know that much about the universe itself. Should this be mentioned in the article?--Jugus 06:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) i try to note in the gallery but someone removed it--Sangheili wunna be 07:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed it. It's not notable. SmokeSound off! 07:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) enlighten me on how it isn't...its just a bit of trivia you can see like the legendary symbols--Sangheili wunna be 07:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) mayby the interface is in his head, with non of it showing or he as a syntheic flesh covering over it. It makes sense when you look at other marines with hair, they don't have a bald spot on the back of their heads. They might get a covering put over the interface.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 21:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Is it really an inconsistency? Lord Hood is the only character whose neural interface has ever been seen, (unless you count one that's been forcefully removed, of course). We've all clearly seen the backs of the heads hundreds of Marines and Navy personnel, yet only one living user's neural interface, and a CNI at that. Is it not logical that the implants are - at least most of the time - totally subdermal, or that the skin grows back or is grafted over the device? Perhaps CNIs are implanted closer to the surface for some reason. Maybe it's just because Terrence is old and has old guy skin. The neural interface (or perhaps the port for said device) on the Oddball skull doesn't seem likely to protrude from the user's skin. Old topic. Always intriguing. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 04:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) George or Jerome? At the start of the Shield World section it states that George and Forge are the ones that have the 'destroy the ship' beef. Yet in the picture at the bottom of the page the spartan on the bridge is named as Jerome. Authority and Rank Hey, I just find it quite odd how he seems to be the Marine incharge of the rest of the Marines on the ship (correct me if I'm wrong I could have missed something) But it just seems odd that a marine at the rank of Sergeant in having discussions with the Captian about best course of action and as in charge of combat operation. Could someone explain this to me please if they understand? Joshua021027 09:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's probably because since the Spirit of Fire isn't a military vessel, there would be fewer Marines on board (and that can't really be countered with the fact that you can call in endless Marines on the battlefield, unless you can logically explain the way the bases work). -Joseph-G111 17:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the Spirit of Fire is a military vessel - it just wasn't built as one. Forge has orders from a commanding officer and so can give orders to his immediate superiors based on that. John-117, a petty officer, was able to go against the orders of the higher-ranking Installation 04 survivors, as well as Admiral Whitcomb, because Operation: RED FLAG had not been cancelled - his orders from HIGHCOM to capture a Covenant ship still stood. As these orders were from Fleet Admirals, he could go against the decisions of Haverson and assume command. I assume Halo Wars plays out in a similar way, with Forge assuming command of the marines on-station. Alternatively, he was just leading a bunch of Privates and Corporals while the only Lieutenant (Marine Corps) on board was on-ship.-- Forerun '' 19:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Forge's birth date So was he born in 2501 or 2502, because the infobox says 2501 while the actual article states 2502, he can't be both, so which is it?Scopatore (talk) 06:21, October 14, 2015 (UTC)